Christmas Kisses
by nelliskinkyinbed
Summary: These ideas came from the 4x10 promo where at the last two seconds our favorite Intelligence Analyst kisses our Technical Operator. I'm writing these short stories from ideas of what would make Nell want to kiss him, all until the episode does finally air next week. There will be a few chapters (all unrelated)
1. Chapter 1

You walk down stairs, you're not making your way home too fast, but there isn't much you have to look forward to either. You had a night of old Christmas movies to get through. Christmas had never been a big day for you as you got older. The only thing that stopped you from leaving an hour ago was the fact you haven't seen Nell leave yet, her car was still here, so that mean's she was too. You wanted to say goodnight or at least walk her out.

When you turned around at the base of the stairs your eyes go wide in shock, but you can't help yourself from grinning (her smiling always made you smile). But this time she was laughing, she had this adorable giggle that you fell head over heels for.

"You're wearing it, I thought you said it would be weird, what changed?" you over look the elf costume that you had dared her to wear, she really did take your breath away, and she did look good in green.

"Well, I know how you've bugging me to wear it, and I figured since its Christmas…" she gives a shy smile and you step closer. "How is it?" she gives a spin and your feel your cheeks heat up like the middle of August.

"You, uh, you look great, gorgeous actually- you look nice, nice… Can I start over?"

Her lips twist at the side, "Yes, when you take me out for drinks, I still need to give you your present," she says before turning around.

You don't know where it comes from but it just slips out, "So this wasn't it?"

She turns back around and gives you this look, it's that look she has when she's trying to figure something out, also mixed with that expression she gets when she glances at you and she doesn't think you're looking.

That's when her hand is placed on the back of your neck and she pulls you down into a kiss, you don't realize it until your glasses bump the bridge of her nose and your body stiffens because she's actually doing this.

When she pulls back she has a hold on your hand and she's smiling, because she probably thought it was as amazing as you did. "Wanna' head out?"

You nod, speechless, and she begins to walk, "So, was that my gift?" you joke and she hits your shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, for all your reviews and alerts. If you have any questions or ideas for the kiss just go to my tumblr 'jinglenells' or PM me.**

* * *

"Come on Nell, everyone will be there by now and you're not even ready, what's taking you so long, I thought you were just 'fixing yourself up'?" Eric complained through the wardrobe door. The team had been onboard the navy ship all day and they were coming back late and everyone was going to have Christmas drinks. But at the rate Nell was going they wouldn't be done by New Years.

"Oh would you just quit complaining, there's a lot to this, trust me, here hold this," Nell threw her dress over the door. "I'm not even dressing anymore, there's a bit of makeup," Nell pressed her lips together over a tissue.

Eric froze when the dress hit him, he didn't do anything, he just let it slip off him. "You don't need make up Nell, your face is already- wow..." his eyes popped and his jaw dropped slightly when his partner (he had to remind himself that) emerged from the changing room in what he thought was the best outfit he'd seen on her. She was wearing those bright green tights, and a striped green dress with a faux fur collar that hugged her in all the right places. If that didn't make his cheeks darker, than the heeled shoes and red lipstick did.

"Is it okay?" she asked simply as she fixed her Christmas hat so that the pompom sat on her shoulder, it was then when Eric noticed the elf ears.

As she did a turn, Eric let out a breath, when she looked back he smiled, "Yeah, you look amazing Nell… perfect actually," all these things he was saying now, wasn't just for now. Ever since she started working here, he had thought she was amazing, thought she looked amazing too, he had been falling for ever since the first day, and only lately had he noticed it.

She blinked and grinned, "Thanks, now come on we can go now," she hurried him, shoving her dress in her bag.

"Here, I got that," he took her bag for her and their hands bumped, their fingers hooking together, "Sorry," he mumbled.

Nell glanced, "No problem, thanks," she breathed out as she handed her bag over. "Let's get going."

They were at the base of the stairs when he spoke again, "I really do think you look beautiful," he confessed aloud.

"Pardon?" she turned and looked to him.

He stumbled slightly, "Not just tonight, everyday, everyday I think you're the most beautiful, brilliant woman I've ever met, and it's amazing that I get to work with you every day," he admitted as he searched her eyes, looking for any sign that he hadn't just made the biggest mistake in his life. But she didn't answer, she just kept looking at him with those intoxicating hazel orbs, and he was losing himself again. He felt his heart thumping way over 72 beats per minute, his cheeks were turning dark and he felt his hands getting clammy. "Nell-"

She moved her hand to his neck and pulled him down into a kiss as she closed her eyes, tilting her head as she did. She could feel how his neck stiffened as she captured his lower lip. She caught his hand to reassure him.

Nell was scared she had done something wrong until his own hand went around her waist just as she moved back, staring down, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, I liked it," his thumb grazed over her side. There was something that felt so right about the action.

She smiled back up at him, her lips twisting to the side, "Me too," she looked down to their hands, "We should go now, don't want to keep them waiting."

"Never," he replied softly as they walked hand in hand out the Mission doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this one is so short, i had to do something else and this was pre-written**

* * *

You could feel his presence behind you. At first, when you started working here, it had made you a bit stand offish, but now it was a warm feeling that you loved. You turn around by the bottom of the stairs and he's close, closer than usual, and that warm sensation grows by a hundred.

"Where are you going tonight… dressed like that?" You like how his eyes watch you, it's not in a creepy way (it has never been in a creepy way) it's like he's making sure you're okay, reassuring.

"Uh, just going to a Christmas party, I knew I'd be late so I dressed up early. Why, is it okay?" You add that last question in there because you know what will happen, he'll get all flustered and that brilliant brain of his will search for an answer that won't embarrass him or make it more awkward, he never does though, because you always end up with a smile on your face and him pursing his lips together and looking down.

"No, it's uh, you look good… beautiful actually- for an elf," he answers, and finally looks you back in your eyes.

That's when you see it, how much he means it, it's not in a partner way (it's never been in a partner way), it's different than that, ever since he had made a mess of trying to call you beautiful at 4:30 in the morning on that one case with the poodle, you knew it was different. You liked to call it special because he only had it when he looked at you. You can also see that he's going to continue his answer, and no matter how much you would love to see him adorably trip over his words, it has to be stopped.

So you do what you have wanted to do for a while to shut him up. You put a hand on his neck and pull him down a bit to capture his bottom lip.


	4. Chapter 4

"Being Christmas means it's nearly the end of the year… I can't believe it's nearly been a year," Eric commented as he walked beside his partner. They were leaving work now and he had waited behind for her as fixed up her elf costume that she had been adamant on wearing for Christmas.

"What are you getting at Jingle Beales," she grinned up at him.

"Oh nothing Jingle Nells, just I had these things I wanted to do all year but I never got around to them, and there's only six days left. Is there anything you wanted to do, like a New Year's resolution that never happened?"

Nell bit her tongue, not wanting to admit it to him, but how could she not, "There is one thing, but it doesn't matter, maybe next year," she gave an optimistic smile and continued down the stairs. _Why would it even matter to him, it's not like he's showed any sign of wanting it anyways._

"Come on, let me hear it, I won't laugh," he stopped walking and turned to her.

She shook her head, "It's stupid," she stopped in front of him and was slightly comforted with the proximity of both their bodies.

"Tell me," he pestered and nudged her slightly, he was hiding the fact it upset him that she still couldn't tell him everything. "I promise no judgment on my part," Eric gave her a smile and he noticed how her eyes changed to an emotion he rarely saw from her.

Nell was nervous, would she really do this? _This is taking a huge step, what if he didn't share the same feelings, what if they were completely opposite? What if by doing this it ruins our partnership forever? Suck it up Nell, what if it doesn't._

She placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to seize his lips. She felt his glasses bump the bridge of her nose and when she tilted her head slightly his body stiffened. She didn't feel him pulling back, but she didn't feel him reacting either.

It wasn't until her fingers grazed higher up his neck, near the hairline did he realize. _I'm kissing Nell Jones, Nell Jones is kissing me._ Eric dipped his head as his hand found hers and he pulled her body closer. Her lips were soft and tasted of peppermint, he didn't want to give this up, but eventually, when their lungs ran out of air he would have to.

When she pulled back, his eyes were still closed but he knew she was smiling at him, waiting for an answer. When Eric did open them, the first thing he saw was how big, her beautiful hazel eyes seemed (how beautiful she is in general.)

"Wow," was all he could mutter. It took him a moment before he answered again, "That was not stupid, I think I'm stupid for not doing it earlier."

Nell looked down and saw how her hand was still in his and how she had no intentions of moving it.

"You do look great by the way, you make a beautiful elf, even with the pointy ears, and red does look nice on you," he continued with the  
compliments until her hand went to his mouth, he thought it was to shut him up but she was wiping something off his face.

"Might want to get rid of that before the team gets back and asks why I'm dressed as an elf and why you have red lipstick on you," she moved her thumb delicately across his lower lip.

Eric needed to distract his mind, "How about we go out, get something to drink, celebrate?"

"Celebrate what, exactly?" her eyes narrowed.

His mind searched for an answer, "Uh because, you just got your resolution and I'm getting mine," he looked back down to her.

Her brow furrowed, "What's yours?"

"That I get to go on a date with the most beautiful girl at work."

* * *

**Did you like the little nicknames they had? thank you Chelsea too** :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay a longer chapter :)**

* * *

"Eric, can you give me some help here?" Nell asked as appeared at the top of the stairs

"Sure, what with- whoa... you look nice," Eric took in his partner as she walked down the stairs towards him. In full costume; red lipstick, a green dress that did amazing things, green tights, and a red hat with the green pompom.

She smiled, a light blush creeping up her neck, "Thanks, I was wondering if you could help me with the ears? I can't exactly see them," she handed over the pointy ear accessories. Their fingers brushed and it was a warm sensation that they both missed.

"Sure, just turn your head," he waited until she turned to the side. "Okay," he breathed out. His hand moved to her other cheek to hold her face steady, he made sure his fingers were only gently placed against her. With his other hand he curled some of her hair behind her ear so he could see it properly. As soon and his fingers traced along her skin, he felt her shiver. He fitted it on and moved her hair back properly.

Nell tried to concentrate on the spot on the wall across the room, and not the fact his hand was cupping her cheek. She also tried to hide the fact that her cheeks were starting to heat up at his touch, she had to remind herself not to lean into his touch or smile when his fingers became nervous. As she turned around so he could put the other one on, his hand slipped away and it felt bare. Until he placed his hand on the other cheek and she closed her eyes.

"Uh, I'm done," Eric spoke up after he had placed it on. But he had given himself a few seconds just to watch her, not in a creepy way, just to take a moment to be allowed to remember how beautiful his partner actually was and how he felt about her. How the main reason he came to work on time now (sometimes early) was to see her smiling face. How she could brighten up his entire day by just sharing one of those moments with her; those ones that were totally silent but meant so much as they looked back to each other.

Her eyes snapped open, "Uh, thanks," she stepped back, her fingers tracing over the new ears.

"You're welcome... so that outfit... what's it for...or who?" he stumbled nervously, he really hoped Nell didn't have a secret boyfriend none of them knew of.

"Oh, it's not for anyone, I have another outfit for that," she teased and saw his face drain of color as he coughed. "I'm kidding, god Eric," she grinned up at him, placing a hand on his arm. "It's for a Christmas party, Kensi was suppose to come with me, but I guess that's out the window... do you want to come? We were going together so one of us didn't wind up with some weirdo, but you'll be better."

He tripped over his words, "Um, uh, won't I have to be, uh, dressed up?" he looked her over again, he didn't want Nell going to a party being alone and being picked up by some guy.

"No, it was mostly just for the women, you can come like that if you want, do you want?" she looked back up at him, a desperate look in her eyes. "Please, Eric, don't make me get down on my knees with these shoes," she grabbed his hand.

Who was he kidding? He couldn't say no to that, he couldn't say no to Nell at all. He could feel his hand getting clammy and he felt slightly awkward, "Sure, I'll come, I hate it if some creeper pick you up."

"Me too," she laughed as they began to walk. She loved how close they were, she knew he was always sweet to her, he was sweet to anyone woman (not it a sleazy way, he had just been brought up good.) Even when she was new and she had been a bit difficult, he did try his hardest. And they have grown closer over the two years, they hung out with each other almost every night, and spent their days together at work, but she never grew tired of having him around.

Nell especially loved the times when he showed up without warning, it made her feel wanted, something she hadn't felt a lot of before working for NCIS. They would watch movies, and end up having popcorn fights in laughing piles on the floor.

"Wait, hang on," Nell stopped and steadied herself on Eric as she fixed her shoe, she hated wearing heels.

As she was adjusting her heels Eric looked up and saw the mistletoe, his body stiffened and he looked back, trying to act like he hadn't seen it. But when he looked back down, Nell was staring right back, she had seen it too.

"It's mistletoe," he started simply,_ Eric you're an idiot._

She smiled lightly, "I can see that," but the curves of her lips dropped slightly as she studied his face. Then something clicked in her brain, the reason she smiled so much when he was around, why she laughed and acted like a schoolgirl around him. She loved Eric Beale. She loved Eric Beale and she hadn't even gotten as far as kissed him before. _Why don't I kiss him now than?_

She moved forward, capturing his lower lip as her hand rested on the back of his neck. She should have guessed that his glasses would bump into her, but for some reason it made it better. Her head tilted to the side and she felt him respond, his hand went to her waist and he moved closer.

He moved his hand up to cup her cheek, his fingers threading through bits of her hair as he kissed her back, closing his own eyes. This had to have been one of his dreams, _did I trip down the stairs and hit my head? _He could feel her smiling against his lips, and he was doing the same in return. Two years of held back emotions, all expressed in one amazing action.

As Nell finally pulled back, Eric thumb traced along her cheek. He wanted to watch her eyes as they opened. He wanted to remember this moment, every bit of it. So when they did open, he swore it was the most beautiful shade of hazel he had seen.

"That was-" she began.

"-Amazing, it felt-" Eric continued.

"-Incredible," a shade of pink colored her cheeks as she smiled up at him. She had never noticed how green his eyes were before.

"Yeah..." he smiled at her and remembered how his hand was on her waist, this moment right here was better than any of the dreams he'd had.

Nell exhaled a light laugh and looked down, stepping back a bit as she did. She instantly missed the touch of his hand. "So umm... did you maybe want to head out now?" she was slightly nervous now, usually when she first kissed a guy it was at a doorstep, where one of them would leave. "We don't have to go to the party," but she didn't want to leave this.

"We could go watch a movie?" he suggested.

Her smile lifted, "They're showing Christmas movies in the park, if we hurry we could catch the late movie."

Eric couldn't control his smile now, "Sure, we could borrow a blanket from here."

"It's a date... a plan, sorry," she looked back to him and his expression softened.

"It's a date."

* * *

**tell me what you thought, thanks for reading ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you ready to go?" Nell asked as she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in that elf costume.

"You still want me to come, even when the outfit doesn't fit me?" he looked to her. _Wow _He knew she would dress up as an elf but he didn't think she would look that good dressed up, and he especially didn't realize how low the neckline was, it wasn't _low _low, but she would still catch a few people's eyes, and that wasn't something Eric liked, other guys looking at Nell. He felt his cheeks heating up and he knew he was going to say something he would regret.

"Of course I do, it's for charity Eric, I don't think the kids we're giving present to will mind if you're not dressed up, speaking of that, do I look okay?" he looked straight up at him.

"You look elf'in amazing," there it was, a nervous joke that he regretted the second it left his mouth. _You're such an idiot Eric, how was that meant to be funny? _When he looked back to her she had an awkward expression on her face, "Yeah, I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from. You do look nice though."

She smiled at him, sure he could be a bit awkward at sometimes, also nervous, clumsy in a sense of tripping over his own words, but she could find him to be a sweetie. That's what she liked about him most; he was caring (more caring out of all the other guys she had met.) Nell would admit that she did have some feelings for her friend, but wouldn't confess further than saying it was a liking for someone she admired. When Sam had said 'Young geek love' last week it had made her heart beat a bit faster, and when they were questioned by the team if they were going home together she had felt this feeling in her chest which made her feel all giddy. But she would never admit to having more than that. Even then, she couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks when he said that she looked good. "Thanks Eric, I'm sorry your costume didn't fit," she placed her hand on his forearm, "We should get going if we want to make it though."

"It's fine," he looked down at her again. He loved hanging out with his partner, wherever or whenever, he loved having her in his presence, even if he did get a little flustered when she got closer, or he stumbled over his words when he tried to impress her. Most of the time he ended up regretting it because she would have this look on her face like she had before when his joke flat lined, but sometimes she would smile these beautiful smiles or laugh this adorable laugh and he'd remember why he tried so hard for her. He would admit he had a crush on her, but he would never actually say it out loud, not even when he was alone, it just rang in his head anytime he saw her as she arrived in the morning or when they left work in separate cars. Right now, with her hand on his arm as they were leaving, he felt a connection with her that he hadn't felt with anyone else. "Are you going to your family's this year or are you staying here again?"

"Staying here," she answered, disappointment in her voice. "With work and all, there just isn't enough time, I really miss Christmas with them. It may sound cheesy but it's not really Christmas without them." She found herself leaning into him more.

"It's not cheesy, I'm sorry you can't be with your family... Why don't we have our own Christmas?" he stopped and looked at her.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, when you can't visit your family and have to stay in L.A, we can spend it together, at one of our places, old movie marathons, whatever we want to eat, decorate the entire room, even set up a tree if you wanted," he was starting to sound a bit too excited.

She grinned up at him, "You really do all the Christmas stuff, just so I won't feel so bad?"

"Well, yeah, I'd do anything for you Nell," he confessed.

She doesn't know what came over her but it must have been a blessing in disguise. She moved forward and caught his lower lip. It was an indescribable feeling as their lips first touched. There were all the clichés too, the sparks, being the only two people in the room, the soft music in the background, and that she reckoned the angels were twining the two of them together themselves. She felt like her legs would turn to jelly as he kissed back, she was afraid that she would collapse, until his arms went around her.

Eric felt as though his head could explode. Kissing her was definitely the best feeling in his life, he couldn't help how his lips curved up, how his arms pulled her against him, or how his heart was beating way over 72. It was like the best Christmas present he had ever gotten.

When he pulled back, his eyes were transfixed on hers as her thumb traced along his cheek, "Merry Christmas, Nell."

"Merry Christmas, Eric."

* * *

**Sorry if this one isn't that good, I only wrote it today.**

**Main point: THANK YOU to every one that reviewed and gave me alerts for this story, it was fun to write, and i look forward to writing more for you.**

**And Merry Christmas**


End file.
